Welcome to Despair City
by chynnchilders
Summary: New Hope City was supposed to be a safe refuge for the 36 students who just enrolled in the new Hope's Peak academy. Instead of a safe refuge, they arrived at a city full of despair. (SYOC Open)
1. Chapter 1

At boardroom in an unknown building. A group of people watch a video playing on a screen. It showed the events of the Killing Game Semester. " This is outrageous! Why are we only seeing this now?!" One man yelled. " This is the worst! The Tragedy might start up again!" One woman frantically shouted. " Calm down. The Killing Games are over now." A second man presiding over the two reassured.

" That Kokichi Oma boy lived next door from my house. He used to watch my daughter when I was working during the weekend." A third man added. He is very handsome man, with short brown hair and blue eyes. His name is Richard Winters. Before anyone else can say anything, a second woman stands up. " It is true...? That the Killing Games are over? But what if it happens again in the future? The 36 students at Hope's Peak academy will be in danger. We need to send them somewhere safe, until we make sure that no one can harm them." She asserted.

" What do you propose that we do about that, Miss Kuramoto?" The first man questions. Kuramoto ponders for a minute." Send them to New Hope City. It's a city that my organization recently created." She decides. There were a few whispers for a while. " Okay. I'll talk to Makoto Naegi in the morning. But there is three conditions to this plan. You have to let the new Li'l Ultimate in my Hope's Peak elementary school division, my daughter and I to join the students." Richard proposed.

She thought over the proposition for a few seconds."... Okay. I agree to the conditions." Miss Kuramoto decided with an hesitant sigh. Nobody realized that someone was secretly watching them. That same person has an evil smile on their face as a plan forms in their mind.

* * *

Hi everyone! Welcome to my first ever SYOC story! There are 36 Ultimate students and six Li'l Ultimate students. Here is the oc submission form.

Full Name:

Age: 12 to 21 in this story

Nationallity: Your charater can be Japanese or they can be from a different country.

Gender: Male or female

Sexuality: Straight, gay, bisexual or not interested at all.

Ultimate title: Canon or you can come up with your own talent. Ultimate Superhero and Alien don't count, sorry.

Li'l Ultimate title: Same as the Ultimate title.

Hair style and hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Overall Bodybuild:

Everyday clothing:

Sleepwear:

Personality:

Likes: At least 5

Dislikes: At least 5

Background:

Fear:

Reaction to the announcement of the killing game:

Killer/Victim/Survivor:

Reaction to body announcement:

Reaction to execution of others:

Reaction to execution of self:

Motive:

Method of Killing:

Execution:

Investigation role:

Trial Role:

Anything else you want to add:

One more thing. I only accept the submissions on the PM. So sorry to all the guests.


	2. Prologue Part One

" There is and time and a place for everything. I wonder if that applies to stories. Everyone has a story. Some are happy and some are tragic. Others have yet to have their stories begin. I wonder when my story has starts." I muses. I push back a long strand of brown hair from my face. My blue eyes were focus on the book in my hands.

My name is Alice Winters. I am currently on a plane going to New Hope City. The thought of arriving at a new place scares me. But I'm also excited. My father walks up to me, when I close up my book. " We are almost to the city. The Li'l and regular Ultimates are already there."

I look out a window of the plane. " Miss Kuramoto was right about this being safe." I said with a smile. Miss Kurmoto who was sitting nearby smiles as she takes a sip from her bottle water. " I'm-" The woman never finishes her sentence. I covers my mouth with my hands, as I stare at Miss Kuramoto's dead body.

My father grabs the bottle. He tears off a loose piece of the label. He pales at the sight of the real label. I was stunned when I noticed the real label from my seat. " Water Laced with Cyanide." It read. A picture of Monokuma is on the label. " Sir! There's an missile heading our way! I'm going to have to land the plane now!" The pilot yells.

Alice gasps at the thought of the sudden landing. My father rushes towards his seat. But I had a bad feeling he will never make it to his seat'

 **BOOM!**

Tremors shake the plane as the missile hits one of the wings. " We are going down! I repeat! We are going down!" The pilot shouts. " Brace yourselves for impact!" The copilot yells. The sound of the plane crashing was the last thing I heard, before I blackout.

* * *

It must of been an hour since i lost consciousness. I only woke up, when I hear someone groaning in pain. It took me a second to realize I was the one groaning. I was still strapped to my seat. Thank goodness for seatbelts. A sudden noise got my attention.

I look up an almost scream. A 6'9 man with red eyes, peach skin with a tan, black hair in a fohawk style and a scar going across his left cheek. He is wearing a black button up shirt, blue jeans, black boots, a watch, silver gauntlets, a gun necklace, black sunglasses and a brown cowboy hat on his head.

I quickly calm down when I reconize him from a file that my father showed me. The man is Jackson Walker the Ultimate Gunslinger. He's from Texas and he's 17. " Looks like you are the only survivor." Jackson finally spoke up. I quickly take off the seatbelt. That couldn't be true! My father has to be alive!

Jackson stops me from going towards where I last saw my father. " Hold it kid. You are hurt." He told me. I was going to protest, until I felt blood going down my cheek. " Please take me to the hospital." I said.

Jackson scratches the back of his neck. " Sure. But can you tell me your name first?" He asks me. Whoops! I forgot to introduce myself! That is embarrassing. " My name is Alice Winters." I introduce myself.

" I'm Jackson Walker but call me Jacks. I'm the Ultimate Gunslinger. My accuracy is the best in the world." He boasted. I'm glad that he didn't ask about my talent. I get uncomfortable when someone asks about my talent. I didn't like to admit, that I have potential to be the Li'l Ultimate Ghost Hunter.

Before Kokichi suddenly disappeared. He took me to an supposedly haunted house in our neighborhood once. I saw a person that was thought to be dead. The person vanished before I could get Kokichi's attention. Unfortunately for me, an neighbor heard me shouting about the vanishing person. The neighbor must have told the other neighbors. Because someone suggested to my dad that I should be the Ultimate Ghost Hunter. It was just one incident!

I suddenly remember the Miss Kuramoto's death and the attack on the plane. Who did all of that? Jacks must have gotten tired of me standing around. Because he grabs my left wrist and drags me out of the wrecked plane. That is when I saw the city close up. " Where is the members of Miss Kuramoto's organization?" I thought.

Something is seriously wrong here. And I have a feeling, that I'm going to find out what happened to those people soon.

* * *

Jackson Walker is BeastMode40's Oc. Jackson is the first Oc submission that I have received.


	3. Prologue Part Two

I'm introducing three new characters in this chapter. Mostly because Jacks, the three other characters are the only ocs that have been submitted so far. But I'm not going to lose hope! Enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

It must have been an few minutes since Jacks and I got to the hospital. It was giving me the creeps. There were supposed to be nurses and doctors here by now! I grip my pink slightly dirty skirt in anticipation. This situation is bothering me big time.

" Are you two here to see a doctor?" A male voice asks. I turn to see a boy with navy blue hair tied up in a high ponytail with bangs framing his face. He also has golden amber eyes, light skin that almost looks pale and he has a frail looking body. He is wearing a sky blue kimono with white butterfly outlines on the sleeves and bottom, a dark green hakama, a dark blue obi, white divided toe socks, wooden zoris with green straps. I also notice the paper fan and white cloth in his hair tie.

The boy looks at me in surprise. " I wish that the doctor is already here. You need medical treatment." He told me. " My name is Yuzuki Chosuke." I immediately recognize the name. Yuzuki is the Ultimate Rakugo Actor. I've seen his performances many times. " Hey Yuzuki. Is there anyone else here that can help Alice?" Jacks asks, before I could introduce myself.

" Abareru and Marie are still here. I'll go find them." Yuzuki replies as he left. I hope he hurries up. The blood was now staining the collar of my white shirt. I start to think about the water with the cyanide in it. Was an admirer of Junko Enoshima at the city? I knew all about the tragedy and that Junko was responsible for it. My teacher was almost killed during the tragedy.

My father tried to avoid telling me about the tragedy. Unfortunately for him, that was the only thing my teacher could talk about. My teacher was eventually fired, when one of my classmates got nightmares from his retelling of the dreadful event. My father wasn't happy when he heard about that. He was planning to transfer me to his school next week.

If an admirer of Junko is here. I have to find them and stop them. My father and miss Kuramoto can't stop them now. Plus I can't call for help since my cellphone has been destroyed. I'm only twelve, but I know that another killing game will have dire consequences. A sound of a door opening snaps me out of my thoughts.

" Oh dear! What happened to you, sweetie?!" A concern female voice exclaims. I look up to see a girl with light brown/fawn color wavy hair tied up in a high ponytail, hazel eyes, light olive skin. She has a slender, lean and a slight hourglass figure. I then notice that she is wearing a dark blue school jacket, a white blouse, a black and dark blue checkered skirt that reaches her upper thighs, and a blue neckbow.

Yuzuki was standing next to her with another girl. She is tall, somewhat buff but mostly lanky, grey hair, green eyes, pale skin with a few tan and dirty areas on the visible parts of her body. She is wearing a grey tank top, firefighter gloves, a firefighter jacket tied around her waist, dark blue jeans, brown boots with mud on them, and she has an firefighter helmet on her head.

The first girl rushes over to me and checks on my injuries. " How did you get these terrible injuries?" She asks me. " Plane crash." I simply answer. The girl looks both shock at my answer. The other girl and Yuzuki had the same expression. They probably didn't hear the crash or something. " Alice is telling the truth. I found her in a wrecked plane." Jacks spoke up.

" THAT IS TERRIBLE!" The second girl yells. I flinch at the loudness of her voice. She must have noticed that, because she looks apologetic now. " I'm sorry. I'm Abareru Moyusu. I'm the Ultimate Firefighter." Abareru introduced herself. " My name is Marie Amado. I'm the Ultimate Family Social Worker." The first girl introduced herself.

I was about to introduce myself. When a squeaky yet menacing voice came from a speaker. " All civilians are to gather in front of city hall! Don't be late!" The voice announces. The speaker turns off after that. " Civilians? What the heck is going on here?" I ask in confusion. The word civilian really caught me off guard." I don't know. We should go to city hall. Maybe someone there can patch up your injuries, Alice." Marie says.

Jacks, Abareru and Yuzuki nod in agreement. If this turns out to be another killing game. I'm going to suggest Marie becomes the leader of the group. I follow the four teens out of the hospital. I shudder at the feeling of the cold air. The city was built near an mountain. So the cold air must be coming from there. I'm already starting to miss the warm hospital.

" Alice. Are you dizzy or hurting?" Yuzuki suddenly asks me. " No." I reply. Why was he asking me that? " I was just making sure you are okay. You look like you are having trouble walking." He said as if he read my thoughts. I realize right that I am limping. Something must have hit my ankle during the crash.

I sober at the thought of the crash. My father should be here with me. He always knew what to do in situations. " I'll do my best to keep everyone alive, father. I know that is an impossible goal, but I won't let despair win." I thought as I approach city hall with Jacks, Marie, Abareru and Yuzuki.

* * *

Here's the characters in the story far.

Females 3/20

Alice Winters: Li'l Ultimate Ghost Hunter (My Oc)

Abareru Moyusu: Ultimate Firefighter (Sparkquill)

Marie Amado: Ultimate Family Social Worker (Alpahaca)

Males 2/20

Jackson Walker: Ultimate Gunslinger (BeastMode4O)

Yuzuki Chosuke: Ultimate Rakugo Artist (Katastic Writer)

Non-Binary 0/1


End file.
